


The Hidden Angel

by slowburn0117



Series: The Arch Angel of Earth [2]
Category: Supernatural (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowburn0117/pseuds/slowburn0117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean allowed Lucifer the pummel him in hopes that Sam would find the strength to push the fallen angel back. But he didn't expect another angel to show and try to save them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of how 'Swan Song' ended. God, knowing his children so well put a failsafe in place. Just in case.

The Hidden Angel  
Short Story

Dean felt the bone shattering impact of Lucifer's fist in his face over and over. He surrendered to the inevitable, he wasn't going to fight back. Sam was still in there somewhere, Dean only hoped he would force his way to the surface soon.

"Enough!" A loud, powerful voice rang out clear as a bell. A female voice. Lucifer's fist paused as he looked toward the voice. Dean looked over and saw her with his not swollen eye. "Samiel, enough." She said quieter. She was about 5'5" if Dean had to guess. Her dark brown hair was loosely braided, sunlight reflecting like fire in her hair. Her whiskey colored eyes shimmered with power, little sparks like stars twinkled in her eyes. 

"Impossible" Lucifer whispered. Even Michael had stopped screaming and stood ablaze starring at her. She held out her hand toward Michael and made a fist, the Holy flames extinguished immediately, Michael whole and unburned. 

"Amitiel?" His voice was a rough whisper. She walked past a stunned Lucifer, who had forgotten all about Dean, taking Michael's out stretched hand. 

"Hello, Michael." She said, tears glistening in her eyes. "It has been a long time." He kissed her on either cheek. She then turned to Lucifer. Neither moved, just stared at each other.  
"Enough, my brothers. Can't you see the foolishness of what you are doing?" She walked a little closer to Lucifer. 

"Why are you here?" Lucifer asked. She smiled sadly.

"Father sent me here, to live among the humans. I have been without my powers for centuries. Then you began to break the seals and my powers returned. I knew that I had to come and stop this." She said, taking one step closer. "He put me here as a failsafe, in case you two idiots did exactly what you are doing now." He voice gone harsh, making even Dean flinch.

"Amitiel," Michael began his voice full of desperate need but she held up her hand.

"What you two have done... I am here to put an end to this once and for all. You are brothers who disagreed eons ago and for your egos, you are willing to wipe out our Father's most precious creations. Michael, for goodness sake, you were the first of us to bow and you swore to protect the humans. Now look around! Feel what you have done! How is this protection?" Her voice flared with anger and power, her eyes seemed to glow. Michael looked down, ashamed. "And you!" She turned to Lucifer but he wasn't having any of her lecture. He grab her around the waist, shoving her against the Impala. He grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her head back. She let out a groan of pain but Lucifer didn't falter. His shoved his hips against hers, skimming his nose from her collar bone, up her neck to her jaw.

"You know little sister, I have always desired you." He ground his hips roughly into her, she gritted her teeth but made no more sound. "I could never understand why you chose Gabriel out of all of us." Tears gathered in her eyes, leaking from the corners. Lucifer licked one trail of tears and made an approving sound, pulling a little hard at her hair. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest. 

"I killed him, you know." Lucifer whispered in her ear before biting down on the lobe of her ear. Amitiel cried out in pain and anger, shoving at Lucifer's chest, getting just enough room to get her knee in between them. She elbowed Lucifer harshly in the jaw and when his grip on her loosened, she shoved him backward with a viscous thrust of her leg. 

"Sam" Dean weakly called out. Amitiel looked down at him and back at Lucifer, who was slowly recovering, his hand rubbing the bruising area on his jaw. "Come on, Sammy." His voice cracked with anguish. Lucifer's eyes looked down at Dean and they saw it. The flicker of Sam in the depths of his eyes. Lucifer's eyes went wide for a moment before he cried out and dropped to his knees.  
Sam gripped his head furiously and gritted his teeth, shoving Lucifer or Samiel down as far as he could. The fallen angel pounded furiously, howling from the prison that Sam locked him in. Sam stood on shaking legs and looked at his bloody brother, beaten by Lucifer but with his own hands. A single tear rolled down Sam's cheek but he didn't have long before Lucifer tore through the block he had made. He looked to the glorious angel, the hidden angel, who's power had allowed him to fight free, if only for a moment. Her honey colored eyes glowed with power and sadness. She knew what he was going to do. Sam nodded to her and grabbed the key fro!m his pocket, tossing it on the ground. The swirling vortex of the Cage opened up. Michael took that moment to unfreeze from his stupor.

"Michael!! No!!" Amitiel screamed as Michael grabbed Sam's shoulders. But Sam had been ready. With one last looked over his shoulder at Dean and then the angel, he threw all of his weight towards the hole. "No!!!" Shouted the Angel and Dean, she rushed forward but was too late. She felt the fabric of Sam's shirt slip past her fingers and the door slammed shut causing the very ground to vibrate and only the four rings remained. Amitiel felt the tears slip down her face as she picked the rings, pulling them apart. She turned to Dean who lay in a bloody heap. She walked toward him on unsteady legs. 

Dean watched as the angel knelt down in front of him, her knees on either side of one of his legs. She planted her hands on either side of his head, bracing against the Impala. She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his a forehead. As soon as her soft lips touched his skin, he felt all of his pain go away, he bones mended in an instant. His bruises gone and the blood. As she pulled back, his blood staining her lips. He reached up and wiped her lips clean with his thumb, catching a few tears that had fallen. Her lips began to tremble and Dean wrapped his arms around her, pulling her fully on to him. Her knees spreading over his hips, their bodies as close as possible. His arms around her back, one hand resting between her shoulder blades and the other in her hair, holding her head to his neck. Her arms around his shoulders, they gripped each other as the tears flowed freely. They held on to each other as their worlds fell apart.


End file.
